Revenge
by CraverForAnimes
Summary: After a not so pleasant visit with Ciel, Elizabeth comes home to a heart shattering sight. Going by what the Undertaker has told her, Elizabeth is convinced that Ciel was behind the mess and wants him to pay. Will Ciel be able to clear his name and regain the love Elizabeth had for him, or will he end up with a target on his back? Rated T for gore/violence and possible profanity.
1. Chapter 1: Convicted

Chapter 1: Elizabeth

I stared out of my carriage as beautiful vegetation whizzed past, creating a curtain of vibrant colours. I felt my heart race, beating faster every minute from the thought of him.

"Lady Elizabeth."

I turned and caught the warmth of my maid's russet eyes.

"Yes Paula?" I replied to her, leaning back into the comfort of my seat.

"I'm pleased to inform you that we are almost there."

"Oh, how wonderful!" I squealed delightedly.

I peered back out of the carriage waiting for any sign of his home.

"Isn't this the just one of the loveliest days you've ever seen?" I asked Paula as I smiled against the warm beams of sunlight caressing my face.

"Why yes it is, Lady Elizabeth." Paula replied staring at through the window.

"Quite lovely without a doubt."

I leaned forward and held my hand out of the carriage window and felt the drag from the wind push it back. I looked back at Paula who quietly sat and stared out from her side. I would've made more conversation with her but I couldn't find any words to say to her. I simply ended up with the summer breeze lulling me to sleep.

"We are here milady." Paula announced.

"The Phantomhive manor."

The gentlemen, the one who had brought us to our destination, quickly opened the door for me. He then brought his head down, giving me a farewell gesture.

"Thank you, kind sir." I told him sweetly.

He nodded and got back up onto his position.

"I bid you a temporary goodbye Lady Elizabeth." Paula told me as she placed my violet silken coat across my shoulders.

"Oh I don't need this little old thing." I placed the covering back into my maiden's hands.

"The sun with provide me its heat." I told her reassuringly, my arms spread out as if I was soaking in the sun.

She nodded then bowed respectfully. She then turned and made her way back to the carriage.

"I shall see you again momentarily." She called right before she climbed back onto the ride.

I nodded and watched as the carriage started to move and slowly began to fade in the distance.

Once it was completely out of slight, I made my way forward slowly counting the occasional pebble that I would come across. I was about to count another pebble but there was a large shadow casted upon it. I followed it with my eyes and found small stone steps leading up to the door of the manor.

Excited, I began to sprint toward the doors but stopped a few steps short with the realization of how unladylike it had seemed.

"Oh my," I told myself aloud.

"Can't have myself being so reckless."

I smoothed out my dress self-consciously and slowly made my way to the doors. I grabbed the door knocker and hit it against the door a couple times. I waited a few minutes before the door gently creaked to an open.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian greeted me with a wink.

"Oh I've told you several times Sebas-Chan, just call me Lizzie." I responded walking in.

I looked around the grand living room but I couldn't find my fiancé.

"Where is Ciel?" I asked Sebastian, scanning the entire room for any signs of his dark indigo hair.

"He's taking care of some, important business." Sebastian replied.

"He will be here briefly, in the meantime please take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

He softly took my shoulder and placed me onto a plush seat.

"Shall I go make you some tea?" He asked.

I nodded and he went into the kitchen where he began to prepare the drink.

I looked all around the Phantomhive household imagining how I could make it cuter in order to occupy myself.

"If I just add pink ribbon to the staircase and some purple floral décor," I thought to myself.

"H-hello Miss Elizabeth." A familiar voice hailed.

I turned to find Mey-rin, one hand holding a saucer with a small cup of tea and the other adjusting her big rounded glasses.

"H-here is your tea milady."

She set it on a small stand that stood next to me.

"Thank you." I told her girlishly.

I picked the cup of tea and took a long sip.

"Aw, I see you've taken my advice!" I told Mey-rin.

"Huh?" She looked at me confused.

"You look so cute with that!" I said as I gestured to her new ruffled maid attire.

"O-Oh, thank you Miss Elizabeth." She blushed.

"Maybe with a little something more…"

I pulled off one of my brand new rose styled barrettes and placed it in her hair.

"That looks adorable!" I told her gleefully.

"Where's Finny and Baldroy? I'm sure they would love a cute makeover!"

"Oh, they are...Uh-"

I didn't hear her finish because my attention had averted toward a clicking sound. It wasn't just any clicking sound though; it was distinct clicking of none other than Ciel Phantomhive's heels.

"CIEL!" I called as I rushed over to him.

I embraced him into a bone crushing hug and spun him around.

"Stop this madness!" He screamed.

He pushed me off, and I stumbled back startled by his sudden outburst.

"Cie-"

"Why do you have to be so smothering?!" He asked angrily.

"Can't you greet normally?! What is wrong with you?!"

I felt tears flood my eyes, my vision hazy from the watery film.

"I-"

"Please don't cry Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian told me, taking out a handkerchief and patting my cheeks.

"Master Ciel is just a bit stressed today." He told me calmingly.

"Stop standing there and make yourself useful." Ciel barked at Sebastian.

"Get me a cup of tea."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian replied respectively.

"Ciel," I started.

He turned to me.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably.

His one exposed eye wasn't as blue as it usually was, in fact it wasn't even blue, and it was a dull shade of gray.

"Never mind." I told him biting my lip.

I studied his stony face, in wonder.

Why was he acting like this? He never had such a sudden outbreak other than the time I broke his ring, but even then he had calmed down and didn't seem too mad anymore.

Ciel turned to me, his stare so cold it made me shiver. The temperature of the room began to drop and I suddenly wished that I had taken the coat Paula had offered.

Tension began to rise in the room and I had lost all my motivation for speaking to him. It felt as if we had entered the 20th century by the time Sebastian had come with the tea.

"Here you are, my lord." Sebastian smiled.

"It took you long enough."

Ciel took a mouthful, made a face and then spat it out all over Sebastian.

"Putrid!" Ciel sneered.

He dropped the cup and rubbed his temples.

Sebastian disappeared back into kitchen and came back with a broom and pan.

Once he had cleared the shards of the broken china, he turned to me.

"It seems master Ciel is too upset to have guests right now. I apologize for his behaviour. I think it's best for you to visit another time."

"I have ears!" Ciel growled.

"Oh I was quite aware of that, my lord." Sebastian smirked.

Sebastian held out his hand and guided me to the door. When he opened it we found Paula on the step, her hand frozen in mid-air.

"Perfect timing?" She asked.

"Perfect timing." Sebastian told her with a wink.

"Brilliant."

She took me from Sebastian and walked me back to the carriage.

"Paula?"

She turned and gave me a bright smile.

"Yes milady?"

"Do you think Ciel likes me?" I enquired, remembering the fire in his eyes as he yelled at me.

"Well of course Miss Elizabeth! You two make such an adorable couple!"

"Am I being too, 'smothering?"

"Oh absolutely not! What made you think of something so prosperous?"

"Nothing… I was just wondering." I responded.

She looked at me, her forehead creased with concern but she didn't probe me further.

I turned away from her and back to landscape but I no longer felt the bliss it had granted me on the ride to my fiancé's house.

"Maybe Sebastian was right." I muttered to myself.

"Maybe it's just Ciel's stress that had gotten to him."

The ride home was a complete blur. I ended sitting there void, unable to process the visit.

"Midford Manor!" The coachman called.

I slowly shook myself from my deep thought and got out of the carriage. I looked back to see Paula climbing out too, most likely getting out in order to walk be to the door.

"No, no. It's okay." I told her.

"I can go the rest of the way myself."

"But Milady-"

"Please trust me, Paula." I replied innocently.

She sighed but agreed, getting back into the carriage.

I ran to my home this time not caring about my new shoes that were being ruined by the soft earth underneath me or the fact I was being boyish. I just ran till I reached the doors of my home. I pulled them open to find the entrance in complete obscurity.

"Hello!" I shouted through the blackness.

"Mum? Daddy?" I called again, but there was no response.

"Edward?"

Completely blind I made my forward trying my best not to bump into anything. Unfortunately my best wasn't enough because I ended up tripping over some sort of object. Something warm soaked into my dress and I realized there was an unknown substance on the floor. I felt around myself, hoping to find to help pull myself up but I ended up feeling something tender, something almost like flesh. I immediately withdrew my hand and scooted away.

"Mum! Dad!" I called more urgently, but there was still no reply.

"I need a candle and matches." I whispered through the darkness.

"Oh you mean like this." A shadowy figure replied holding out a lit candle.

As an attempt to escape, I tried to get up from spot of the ground but managed to slip back on the strange fluid leaked across the floor.

"Don't try to run." The figure told me.

"Who are you?" I choked out, fear gripping me.

The figure let out a hallow chuckle.

"Who else?" They asked.

The person brought the flame up to their face, revealing themself to me. Their pale skin looked gray from the illumination. Their silver hair was long and cascaded down their shoulders and over their eyes. But the thing that gave their identity away was the long scar that was deeply engraved in their face that ran down from where his hidden left eye was, down to the side of his face. The person I was faced to was the Undertaker.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He simply grinned, and pointed one of his long black nails behind me.

"Look around you."

Thanks to the candle there was enough light to see what he referred to, but after a glimpse of the sight I desperately wished it could be unseen. I felt as if the entire world crumbled from beneath me.

"Why would do this?" I cried as I looked at the broken bodies that were sprawled around the floor.

"Why would I do this Miss Elizabeth? I'm a grim reaper, I simply just extract the soul from the body."

"Then who did this?!"I coughed out.

"Who do you think would have done this?"He told me slyly, licking his upper lip.

"How could you ask me such a question?!"

I dragged myself to the bloody misshaped form which was once my mum.

"Why!" I sobbed, resting my head into the crook of her blood-spattered neck.

I ran my fingers through her hair, knowing it would be the last time I'd ever touch her locks.

"Haven't it occurred to you that your little fiancé maybe the culprit of this situation?" The Undertaker asked me.

"He would never do such a thing! How dare you make such an assumption?!" I shouted at him, my heartache quickly turning rage.

"Just think about it. Didn't Ciel's behaviour seem out of character? Couldn't have been him hiding his guilt?"

I thought of Ciel's icy stare and my blood turned cold.

"H-he would never do that." I told him, this time more uncertain.

"Why wouldn't he? He wanted to avenge his own murdered family."

Was this slaughter what Sebastian called "important business"?

"But that doesn't make sense… What does my family have to do with that? He knows we had nothing to do with it."

"Foolish little girl." The Undertaker shook his head, and then smiled again.

"My dear, you may have not caused the damage but seeing you suffer may be enough to satisfy."

"Why?" I wailed, anguish flooding back through.

"This isn't happening, this can't be true."

"Don't bother denying it." He told me, his smile gone.

"Pull yourself together and quit your blubbering, it's irritating."

"I just lost my fam-"

"Yes, I'm quite conscious of that." The Undertaker responded.

"But instead of sitting here and feeling sorry about your pathetic self, why not plan."

"Plan what?" I sniffled, wiping my tears.

"Your revenge." He replied, his grin leisurely coming back.

I words sliced through me as something snapped inside of me.

Revenge…

Suddenly I no longer felt like crying. I simply got up, kissed my mum, dad, and brother, then walked over to my bedroom. I changed into a clean pleated black satin dress then walked over to the powder room. I washed my face and removed the bands that had held my blond hair in place. I looked into the mirror and stared into my reflection. Slowly a smile formed on my face, but it wasn't one of my normal happy smiles. No, this one was a twisted smile. A smile which thirsted for revenge.

**A/N: Hello fellow Black Butler fans!:D I hope you enjoyed my story so far! Sorry wasn't too great but I tried. Please, if you did like this write a comment and tell me what you think...It'd really help me out a lot! So yeah, please click the follow and/or favourite if you want to read more. Thanks!:3**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Chapter 2: Ciel

"How'd did the plan go?" I asked Sebastian as I lifted my foot so he could tie my heels.

"Brilliant." He smirked.

"It was as if you weren't even there."

He finished binding the laces together and I got up from my place on my bed.

"You know what, just bring the boy in. I think it would be more appropriate for me to ask him how it went."

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian bowed and walked out to retrieve the kid.

I looked toward the bloodied briefcase on my dresser.

"I had to attend that case." I told myself reassuringly.

"The plan was there so there wouldn't be any jeopardized relationships. That would put a dent in your reputation."

"You wanted to see me sire?"

I turned to find an identical person leaning against my doorframe.

"If you're calling for me to tell you how the date went, it was perfect. Your girlfriend is quite attractive." He grinned.

"It wasn't a date and she's not my girlfriend." I snapped.

"It was a visit and she's my fiancée."

"Ooooo someone's getting feisty." He responded while chortling.

"Whether see's your 'girlfriend' or 'fiancé' she's stunning."

I bit my tongue hard, keeping in a brutal mouth full.

"Just tell me how the day went." I managed to get out.

"As I said before, perfect. I played you better than you could ever play yourself." He reached up and grabbed a strand of his hair. He rolled it in his fingers and the cerulean dye stained his finger exposing his burnt orange locks.

"Elizabeth didn't notice anything? Didn't find anything suspicious?" I asked him.

"She may be striking with her looks but that bitch doesn't have a brain in that pretty little head."

"So she wasn't aware in the least bit?" I questioned again, ignoring his insult toward Lizzie.

"Are you as slow as she is?" He asked irritated.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? She had no clue. No C-L-U-E. Of course who could tell it wasn't actually you? I got the role spot on."

"Good." I told him through gritted teeth.

"Is that all?" He asked through a small but amused smile.

"Yes." I spat.

"Now get out of my sight!"

"Oh, well why of course sire." He bent down, mockingly.

He simply walked out of my room, but not before giving me a scornful stare, his ashen gray eyes staring at me tauntingly.

_That bloody bastard._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"O-oh master Ciel, your up." I heard a familiar voice say above me.

I slowly opened my eyes and the room began to be focused. I sat up and rubbed my eyes groggily.

"W-would you like a handkerchief my lord?" The voice asked.

I craned my head to find no one other than Mey-rin who was sweeping my floors.

"O-oh my, uh, is this a bad time my lord?" she questioned.

"No, it's alright." I told her reassuringly.

I rotated my head and scanned the room for my butler.

"Where's Sebastian?" I probed, my eyes still searching for the towering onyx haired man.

"He went to the market." She replied as she picked up the rest of the rubbish.

"He didn't want to wake you so he decided to go alone."

"Of course that idiot did, doesn't bother waiting up for me." I mumbled under my breath.

"W-what was that my lord?"

"Oh nothing." I responded, leaning into my bed board.

"Where's Finny and Baldroy?" I finally questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Finny is out in the garden and Baldroy is in the kitchen cleaning up."

I nodded and she simply went back to her sweeping. When she finished she threw away the garbage from the room and began to make her way out.

"Wait." I instructed her.

She froze in front of my door and turned to face me.

"I-is there something you need master Ciel?" She asked me.

"Please take a seat." I gestured to a velvet clothed seat that stood parallel from me.

She walked over to the chair and leisurely sat down, not taking her lensed eyes off of me.

"I'd like to have a little… chat with you." I said to her probably giving her thoughts horrific thoughts by the look that she was giving you.

"Calm down, you aren't in any kind of trouble if that's what is going through that head of yours."

Her shoulders began to relax but she still seemed kind of tense.

Neglecting her body language I started to ask her questions.

"What happened last Sunday?"

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and began to play with her hands.

"W-wasn't t-that the day Master Ciel had left for an i-important meeting?"

I nodded.

"T-the day Lady Elizabeth c-came?" She fumbled again nervously.

"Yes." I sighed, growing a little impatient.

"O-oh yes, e-everything went w-well." She responded quietly.

"There weren't any issues?" I interrogated further, hoping to get a more specified answer.

"W-well…." Mey-rin started.

"T-that boy you brought in was a bit harsh. A bit like that Aloe boy."

"Are you referring to Alois Trancy?" I asked her.

"Y-yes the blonde one right? H-he seemed to have that same mean spirit as that boy did. " She replied.

"Did he doing anything?"

"N-no not really. I-I think lady Elizabeth was slightly hurt by his behaviour though."

"What do you mean by hurt?"

"S-she looked slightly upset; there was just a hint of sadness in her green eyes. T-the atmosphere just felt a little colder." She replied.

"Did she seem doubtful at any time throughout the day?"

Mey-rin shook her head.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know."

Mey-rin hesitantly began to stand up as if I would object.

"You can take your leave now." I told her waving my hand in dismissal.

She bowed.

"I-if there is anything else you need please tell me Master Ciel."

I nodded.

"So she wasn't suspicious but she was upset." I reviewed with myself.

"I can't have my plans backfire and my public image be ruined by that bastard."

"My lord, you aren't dressed?" I heard Sebastian behind me.

"That's because I was waiting for you!" I told him irritably.

"Couldn't put your own clothes on by yourself?" He snickered.

"Oh shut up!" I retorted angrily.

He went and picked out my clothes and I thought about the conversation I had yesterday with that ragged boy.

"_I played you better than you could ever play yourself."_

"Did you?"

"Or did you dig yourself a grave that you will dearly regret?" I questioned as if he were in front of me to answer.

_Did he did he dig his own grave?_

**A/N: I'm so sorry! A month has passed and I haven't updated! I'm going to be honest though, I have a lot of schoolwork and my grades are very important to me. I can't have them slip which is the reason for my late update. Please understand from my perspective. I will **_**try **_**my best to get out chapter three by the weekend. Please don't be mad, I have a lot in store and I would love to share it with you guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Each one of you are one a hell of a readerXD I really do appreciate every review and I just thank you all for your patience and taking the time to read my story! Hope to get the next chapter out within this week. Wish me luck!**


End file.
